It is known in Japan to incorporate a design into the surface of an apple where the apple is first wrapped with several layers of paraffin paper and then subsequently wrapped with an outer layer of newspaper. Approximately 30 to 50 days prior to harvesting the apple, the bags are removed, a logo is placed on the skin of the apple, and sheets of foil are unrolled on the ground beneath the apples to reflect sunlight upward, thereby coloring the fruit. In addition, up to 50 percent of the leaves on the trees are picked in an attempt to ensure that an adequate amount of light reaches the fruit.
This method, in addition to being tedious, expensive, and labor intensive, has several other disadvantages. The paraffin paper covering is not suitable for reuse, and, in unfavorable weather, the covering acts as a host for the growth of mold upon the apple. Due to the relatively long period of time the covering remains on the apple, it is attractive to infestation by insects and interferes with insecticide spraying programs, which are invaluable from a commercial standpoint.
In addition, the use of reflective foil on the ground beneath the apples to evenly color the fruit creates an undesirable dependence upon favorable weather conditions as well as being prohibitively expensive. Further, when large numbers of leaves are picked from a tree, the ability of the tree to store energy through photosynthesis is greatly reduced. This becomes particularly important as the tree enters its dormant period subsequent to fruiting, when stored energy is essential for survival.
The present invention provides a method which substantially eliminates the disadvantages noted above as well as providing other related advantages which will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and through reference to the attached drawings.